


星涙病 (Star Tears)

by kimminhara



Category: Japanese Mythology, Star tears disease - Fandom
Genre: Characters are up to your imagination, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, You might cry, characters with no genders, perhaps cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimminhara/pseuds/kimminhara
Summary: Star tears, a disease caused by having an unrequited love. If hanahaki made people threw flowers, star tears make people cried tears. A beautiful yet tragic story made by something beautiful like love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	星涙病 (Star Tears)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after stumbled upon a tweet that talked about star tears disease, one that almost like hanahaki but instead of throwing up flowers they cried stars. The characters are not named so it's up to you who you want to imagine them to be.

When I first saw you, I feel like my whole world tinkled. Music instruments chiming, making it more mystic. You seem like a galaxy when you smile while I'm just me, a mere human being in one of your planet. 

Now, we become farther and farther. Every time I cried for you, the galaxy also cries with me. The stars also cry. The sky also cry. I don't know how many time I've left before these stars would turn into black holes and consume me whole and leave my name and memories behind.

Would you come to me and cure this? 

Ever since I got this disease, I know I would die while loving you. Knowing that I have always kept the stars in a jar. Hoping one day I could give it to you, but I think it may reach your hands when I'm already there with the real stars. 

I wonder would you still remember me at that time? 

Would you still remember that annoying friend that would always wait for your practice to end so you and them could go back together? Would you remember the one who would always prepare your drink when you practice? Would you remember that one friend who you turn to when you want advice on how to pursue your crush? That one friend who always smile at you even though they not in good mood? The one that truly and truthfully and sincerely loves you? The one who is greedy enough to love you and wants something more than just "friend"?

Would you still call them your "friend" while they've always wanted more? Haha, they know it's too greedy. Even the universe seems to agree so. Their greediness became karma and came back to them as stars to remind them of you. The stars that would form every time they cry because of you. Karma that would eventually lead them to their fall. That would eventually end them while they cry to a really beautiful yet tragic love story. The story of the star tears.


End file.
